


Teletubbies got weird

by Anonymous



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2boogiedoc, BDSM, Bottom Murdoc Niccals, Crack, Damp, Don't Examine This Too Closely, M/M, Orange juice - Freeform, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, crackfic, i'm so sorry mum, m o i s t, soggy, very seggsee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 2boogiedoc because i personally think it's very underrated :0
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot, Stuart "2D" Pot/ the boogeyman, murdoc niccals/ stuart "2D" pot /the boogeyman, murdoc niccals/ the boogeyman, the rubber cross 0///o
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Teletubbies got weird

**Author's Note:**

> BEFOREHAND:  
> this is a crackfic, however it is still some grossass weirdass smut so be warned, this is lowkey d i s t u r b i n g. Twas written as family bonding between me and my bread loaf son, we forced my wife to read it afterwards, what a fun day. but seriously don't read it if you have an actual sophisticated sense of humour.

  * It was just a normal day in the Gorillaz household. BUT THEN Murdoc suddenly realized he was overcome with an intense and unfathomable rush of horniness, so he lay on the couch upside down twanging the elastic straps of his thong. Then the wonderful sound has traveled through the hall waking up the boogieman. The boogieman heard this sweet sweet sound and followed it to the living room, where he then found his favorite little pickle sprawled across the sofa fiddling with his budgie smugglers attempting to rid of his overwhelming horniness. The boogieman got flustered by the extremely sexy sight. Murdoc had noticed him standing there flustered staring at his tiny little murdick trapped inside an unholy pair of leopard print budgie smugglers. Murdoc felt both his ass and his eyes widen at the sight of this S E X Y SKINNY GOTH LOOKIN ASS PLAGUE DOCTOR KINNIE. Murodc is extremely aroused by the boogieman’s presence. The boogieman noticed Murdoc’s murdick get h a r d as rock inside that lovely little thong. The boogieman completely in shock continues to stand there flustered. Murdoc the begins to palm hardened sweaty, slimy, member as he makes a sound like waluigi in that one video i told you not to watch. (It was wario x waluigi shit) “Boogieman I need you nhg~ to help me get rid of this ngh~ EXTREME b o n er.” Murdoc said while moaning aggressively.The boogieman starts to feel his own member getting harder and harder at the sight of his little pickle piss baby palming himself. Murdoc gestures at the boogieman to come closer. The boogieman walks slightly closer his knees shaking in anticipation and Murdoc can see his tiny little boogieman boner. Murdoc then shoots up from the couch boner killed and startled “Boogieman daddy~ i never knew you had such a small tiny little cock guess i will have to go get the upside down rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrubber cross.” He says winking amd licking his lips with his elongated tongue. The Boogieman is slightly frightened by this as the pickle bitch walks, swaying his dummy thicc hips from side to side as he goes get the cross. Murdoc swiftly grabs the cross and s t r u t s back over to the Boogieman. The Boogieman still flustered lets an indignant waaa at the sight of Murdoc’s murdick swaying from side to side in the v e r y tight thong he was wearing. Murdoc then without warning slips off his thong and shoves the entirety of the rubber cross up his ass, and he must have been raw A S FUCK because the boogieman was impressed that he could take so much. The boogieman then trails his eyes over to Murdoc’s soggy wenis and gets an EXTREME ERECTION by the sight. Murdoc SHRIEKS in pleasure as the boogieman quickly grabs onto Murdocs hips in temptation. The boogieman then begins to slip his own robes off and onto the floor revealing his extreme boner with each layer that is removed. The boogieman now overwhelmed with confidence looks into Murdocs ugly ass crooked eyes and says “let me fuck your mouth piss baby.” Murdoc then moans a reply of “ngh~ of course boogieman daddy im all yours~ ngh~ .” The boogieman slips off his last layerNrevealing his 3 inch penis and slowly walks to get in front of the pickle bitch. Murdoc opens his lips ready for the boogieman to slip his long schlong into his mouth. The boogieman then slips his long schlong into Murdoc’s mouth and proceeds to M o u t h f u c k h i m. “Ngh~~ eahh~~ *huff*” Murdoc moans as he wraps his slimy snake of a tongue around the boogiemans dick as it enters his mouth. However, murdoc's serpantine tongue was long enough to wrap around and past the boogieman's wenis and up his stomach, he moaned at the sensation of the belly hairs tickling his tastebuds. The boogieman was also moaning in pleasure at the feeling of Murdoc’s wet slimy snake tongue wiggling around his stomach. “Ngh~ Murdoc i- im almost there- ngh~” Murdoc barely heard what the boogieman had said and continued to suck him off but then he felt the feeling of a warm goo touch his tongue.The boogieman was cuming. Murdoc was delighted by the sticky warm liquid entering his mouth. He slipped his mouth off of the boogiman’s dick and pulled the cross out of his ass as he look the boogieman right in the eye “i want to you to fuck me so hard that all that is left of me is warm slimy mess of pickle and cum~” Murdoc whispered into his ear. “Murdoc i-“ the boogieman was flustered again “J U S T SH UT UP AND F UC K ME.” the boogieman obeyed his demand and stepped over to Murdoc’s dummy thicc ass cheeks and slipped his warm slimy member into Murdoc’s unholy h o l e. The boogieman fucked Murdoc sliping his hard wenis in and out of Murdoc as the the clap of Murdoc’s dummy thicc ass cheeks echoed throughout the room. “Ngh~ mhpf~ EGGEzh,chkhkudtruk” Murdoc moaned out in delight. The boogieman was so extremely pleased by the noises that he began to sing in delight, the tune of Clint Eastwood.This pissed Murdoc off. Before they both knew it, there was a massive explosion of angry green energy as the pickle bitch screamed “ I DON’T LIKE BEING IN BAGS, BOOGIE DADDY” The boogieman was unsure of what to do, he hadn’t meant to upset his little wrinkly piss baby, but there didn’t seem to be any going back. “I’M SORRY MURDOC, I THOUGHT YOU LIKED BONDAGE”. Oh, well he couldn’t argue with that. Suddenly, Murdoc’s angry energy converted itself into several slick, shiny black chains, that wrapped themselves around his limbs, tying him to the couch tightly. The gas-mask wearing plague doctor kinnie was extremely aroused at the sight, copious amounts of glistening, thick drool trickled from under his mask and into The pickle bitch’s ass. He was so fucking wet that The boogieman just couldn’t hold back. He shoved the front of his weirdass fucking mask thing into the other man’s pliant hole, thrusting his face forward and absolutely ravaging the tight ring of muscle. Murdoc was like putty in his hands,letting out little groans and ‘uh’s at every thrust into his sensitive little prostate, cos believe it or not, he had one. A combination of lube and saliva was dripping onto the couch below him and the chains were rattling so loudly that they hadn’t noticed the sudden appearance of The shriveled piss baby’s bandmate, 2D. 2D stared at the horrifying sight that was b o o g i e d o c wishing his eyes never healed. Murdoc’s eyes were rattling around in his skull, and out of nowhere, the left one, being completely disobedient, met with one of the black voids in 2D’s skull. Their surprise was punctuated by a terrified gasp from both parties, the boogieman currently unable to join them in their fear due to his face being buried between the green ass grass bitch’s ass cheeks. 2D was stuck in place, his legs feeling like lead as he stared in horror. “Muds?” he questioned shakily, his tone like that of a scared child who had walked in his parents wrestling “where are the beans?” “In the pantry?” Murdoc replied.A devious smirk overtook 2D’s face and Murdoc couldn’t believe his ears when he heard the blue-haired twink’s response.“The pantry? Are you sure you aren’t keeping them in that slutty little hole of yours? The boogieman does appear to be having quite the feast.” Murdoc didn’t know what to say and so he panickedly rushed out a response.“No, my ass is just extremely moist and delicious.” 2D licked his lips at the new knowledge,feeling extremely tempted by the possibility of snacking on Pickle bitch’s extremely tasty,refreshing asshole. His senses became blurred by his hunger, and so he mindlessly approached the two emo motherfuckers. Fuck, his ass was so loose, and 2D just wanted in on some of that action. Aggressively, he marched over to the boogieman and grabbed his oddly naked shoulders, throwing him to the side in his blind, uncontrollable horniness. “Listen here,” he said sternly into the wet, masked face “you’re gonna plough me into the sofa while I get myself some lunch.” Terrified, the boogieman had no choice but to nod and go along with the black eyed bitch’s requests. Murdoc couldn’t resist 2D’s advances, too tightly chained as he hadn’t expected to be interrupted, and so he wound up lying there, pliant and willing, as 2D unceremoniously shoved his tongue into Murdoc’s ass. Murdoc’s Murdick perked up even further with this new development, he himself being completely oblivious to what was really going on behind him. All he knew was that he was soaked and felt so fucking good. His dick was so painfully hard it had grown red, which was an achievement when you consider that his skin is literally fucking green. He could feel the thrusts of 2D’s tongue, only amplified by the intense force of the boogieman’s thrusts into 2D’s moist, raw hole, pushing him further forward. Despite his tiny weenus being so neglected and sore, he came with a shout and cry of ‘HUYLRDTLRJFUCKINGFEUCKEDMNUJFIHOJEGGGYEGGEGGFKGJOFSDKJJSFDKLTINKYWINKY~~~~~~~~’ as neon green, glowing liquid shot from the tip of his little pickle murdick.This wasn’t exactly what he’d expected to happen, but he couldn’t say he minded, chained to the couch, in a threesome, covered in his own toxic semen. Shortly after he’d finished, so had his accomplices, 2D screeching into his ass while the boogieman ‘waaaaaa’d once more. Once they were done, they lay on the floor, all tuckered out after their fun little sexy game. After a few seconds of heavy, laboured breathing, the pickle bitch broke the silence and spoke up  
“Orange juice?”



**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it ;)) sorry if the formatting's fucked (not as fucked as murdoc but still)


End file.
